Chapter 2
"Rosary & Juliet" is the second chapter of the Boarding School Juliet manga series. Summary Another day in Dahlia Academy Boarding School. Both the Black Dogs and the White Cats are facing off in a battle again. However, there is something different with Romio Inuzuka and Juliet Persia: they are something that they are hiding. Characters * Romio Inuzuka ( ) * Hasuki Komai ( ) * Juliet Persia ( ) * Scott Fold ( ) Plot Inuzuka and Persia are back to fighting. Even though Persia can maintain her act, Inuzuka is going off into space with a face that looks like a "llama", shocking and confusing the Black Dogs. The fight breaks out. While everyone is distracted, Inuzuka goes into the forest and Persia follows him. She asks why Inuzuka wanted to talk with her, and he replies that he just wanted to know more about her. She goes off and tells him her blood type, birthday, and vision. She tells him that the risk wasn't worth it and that they'll see each other in school anyways. When she is about to leave, Inuzuka grabs her arm and tells her that he loves-. He is interrupted when Hasuki appears, and Inuzuka suddenly grabs Persia's face to cover their relationship. Persia retaliates and kicks Inuzuka. Inuzuka gets knocked to the ground, and Scott and Persia walk away. In the changing room, Persia thinks of Inuzuka and her father. In her flashback, she wanted to give her father flowers, but he didn't have time for her, while Persia wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. When the changing room is empty besides Persia, Inuzuka knocks on the window, much to her surprise, and she calls him a pervert. He desperately tells her that he climbed to see her. He wants to give Persia a rosary as proof of their relationship. Suddenly, Scott screams his name and Inuzuka is startled to see that Scott had also climbed up to the second-floor window. They insult each other, and Scott jumps onto Inuzuka, causing both of them to fall off the window. Inuzuka is still holding the rosary safely as they fall. When Inuzuka wakes up from unconsciousness, his head is on Hasuki's lap. She said that she heard it was Persia's fault. She also mentions that all of the Black Doggies were currently getting their revenge on her. Inuzuka runs off and leaves Hasuki with Yotaro, the Black Dogs mascot dog. He sees Persia, but she ignores him and begins to run as a crowd of Black Doggies is chasing her. The White Cats show up at the same time to protect their leader. They fight again, and Scott and two other White Cats start beating Inuzuka up. The rosary breaks in his hand because of this, and Inuzuka picks up a statue in rage and knocks everyone with it, including his fellow Black Dogs. He says that he spent all his allowance buying that rosary. After this, he is punished by picking up weeds for breaking the statue. As he is about to throw the broken rosary into the lake, Persia stops him. She asks him if he wants to go for a boat ride. They go for a ride, and during the ride, Persia puts a rosary of her own around his neck. She told him that rosary was her own and that it was important, so he should take care of it. Inuzuka says she should keep it herself if it was that important, which Persia responds by throwing him into the lake. She tells him to think and to take a hint and calls him a blockhead. The chapter finishes off with Inuzuka saying that he couldn't swim. Trivia None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga